


Trinket

by Bestboiuwu



Series: Mechanics, Monsters and Mayhem [6]
Category: Original Work
Genre: POV you are recovering from an abusive relationship, the you have not realized was abusive yet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:01:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27098509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bestboiuwu/pseuds/Bestboiuwu
Summary: She used to call them Trinket.They had thought it was cute, at the time. And it was, right? Right? Yeah, why wouldn't it be. It was cute, it was sweet, and it fit with their whole junkyard mad scientist thing really well! By all logic, there was absolutely nothing wrong with it.There is nothing menacing about a romantic little nickname.Right?
Series: Mechanics, Monsters and Mayhem [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1913329
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	Trinket

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this what feels like ages ago, but I guess I never posted it. So, here we are

She used to call them Trinket.

They had thought it was cute, at the time. And it was, right? Right? Yeah, why wouldn't it be. It was cute, it was sweet, and it fit with their whole junkyard mad scientist thing really well! By all logic, there was absolutely nothing wrong with it. 

There is nothing menacing about a romantic little nickname.

Right?

One day, they're at one of those fancy rich people parties they have to go to to make rent, and Ripley's talking to a couple people they're supposed to make a sell to, and things were going incredibly well, all things considered. The conversation was considerably more tolerable than usual with these rich people, and the people they're talking to know plenty about their work, and everything is going good, and one of them says something along the lines of "oh, Reese? I've heard of you before! I do  _ adore  _ your little trinkets-" and Ripley leaves the room.

Sorry, Lysander! Looks like this is added to the list of fights, mishaps, and loud opinions that make up Ripley's bizarre reputation. Turning and walking out during random conversations. No word, nothing to indicate the conversation was over, just leaving.

They wouldn't feel so bad about it if they just knew  _ why _ they had done it, what had happened- there they were, talking like a normal person, they had said some stuff, the person next to them had said some stuff. Then, all of a sudden, they had been hit with a sudden wave of needing to not be where they were anymore.

They just wished they could pinpoint a cause. They couldn't.

Until. At another one of those fancy parties. It happens again.

And then again. And then again.

You see, word has apparently gotten around that if you refer to Ripley Reese's inventions mere  _ trinkets _ they will leave the room. Unfortunately enough, their is no shortage of rich people willing to test this theory. Ripley feels as though they are in their own personal hell.

One day, one of the generic, be-suited STEM boys comes up to them with that oh-so-familiar I-would-be-grinning-but-I-think-I'm-too-good-for-normal-expression-so-instead-I-have-this-assholish-smirk smirks that Ripley's seen at least a dozen times now, and they just  _ know  _ he's here to see if the rumors are true, and they have a pleasant conversation about lasers that leads to him talking about how he  _ oh  _ so loves playing with Ripley's fun little toys.

"That's the wrong word."

"What?"

"You used the wrong word. You know, the magic 'make Ripley Reese leave the room' button? That's not it. You used the wrong word."

"Oh." He fiddles with his shirt collar now, clearly taken off guard by the course this conversation has gone in. "So it's just the one word?"

"Yeah."

"But I thought it was like a, 'I'm too good to have my work insulted', thing."

"Nope. Not at all."

"Huh." This should be where the conversation ends, but as an ever-confident STEM major, he plows forward. "So why just the one word?"

Ripley doesn't have an answer.


End file.
